Páginas de Sangue  Confissões de Yui
by RoninLovers
Summary: Uma história que faz parte das Confissões do grupo RoninLovers.  Yui uma garota com um passado sofrido e triste, se vê em meio a uma guerra enquanto tenta se divertir e se manter viva.
1. Fear  Prólogo

Disclamer: Hakuouki não me pertence, mas a Yui foi criada por mim. XD

Rated: M / +18  
Prólogo. XD  
Por: Keito-chan da família RoninLovers.

Fear.  
Yokeda Yui.

Pra ser sincera ele não era de todo o mal, me ensinou várias coisas importantes em relação a sobreviver, e mais do que isso me ensinou como usar minhas garras de uma forma rápida e eficaz.  
Obviamente eu sempre soube que seu verdadeiro propósito era me vender ao feudo que desejasse um monstro para servir-lhes de protetor.  
... O monstro era eu.

Ele me explicou o que eu era, pode soar hipócrita e pouco elegante mas eu estava pouco me fodendo para essa tal coisa de Onis.  
Ninguém passou por tudo o que eu passei, ninguém, nenhum monge budista ou crente de culturas que acredita que tenho sangue de demônio, querendo ou não meu poder, me ajudou.  
Humanos ou não, a maldade existe no mais profundo pulsar de cada coração vivente presente neste imundo e sórdido mundo belo, nada muda isso meu caro ouvinte, e nada nunca mudará.  
Estaria com o chinês que me comprara até achar conveniente. Não me importo com minha origem já que ela nunca existiu, sou o que sou e nada mudará isso, exista uma família a qual eu pertença ou não.  
E nada me importava realmente, só a busca por respostas, podia ser uma criança mas nunca fui amplamente inocente, não que eu desejasse ser... De qualquer forma, simplifiquei minha existência em observar a dos outros, era divertido.  
Não se engane por possuir uma aparência frágil, consigo ser mais forte que um brutamontes e mais boca suja que um marinheiro de porto espanhol, odeio ser subjugada.  
Acho que o ápice de minha diversão nojenta e arrogante foi quando fui salva pelo shinsengumi, bons guerreiros, situações diversas para presenciar, muitas batalhas, eu só não esperava que eles fossem conseguir mudar algo em mim.  
Então, seja bem vindo a minha doce e miserável confissão, aonde minha brusca verdade choca-se contra a realidade e a fantasia, cercada por mistérios eu continuo sorrindo buscando apenas... Existir.

-  
Tai o prólogo (mal feito), da Yui-chan.  
Não sei se acompanham o trabalho do nosso grupo RoninLovers, mas gostaria que soubessem que todas as estórias aqui postadas se inter-relacionam, quero dizer, as confissões das meninas.  
Cada uma tem seu personagem, e para que se entenda bem a história deve-se ler todas. São todas muito boas e se eu não escrevesse, acompanharia com certeza. xD  
Comentem, mesmo que seja "Harakiri kisama!" - Ou coisa do gênero. q  
Kissus no kokoro.  
Keito-chan


	2. Caminhando sob o sangue fresco

Disclamer: Hakuouki obviamente e infelizmente não me pertence.  
Obs: Contém spoiler tanto da primeira quanto da segunda temporada.

Por: Keito-chan, família RoninLovers.

Páginas de sangue  
Yokeda Yui

Não conseguia mover minhas mãos tamanha dor que sentia em meus dedos, filhos de putas, ainda arranco dedo por dedo das mãos desses desgraçados.

Deitada de bruços no frio chão de madeira de uma masmorra em um feudo, com as costas  
talhadas por chicotes e os pés feridos por arames, minha situação não era das melhores, pois não?

Fechei os olhos deixando que mais algumas lágrimas escorressem por entre os cantos dos mesmos, nem mesmo a dor física que sentia naquele momento era maior do que a raiva contida dentro do peito.

Inferno, será que havia nascido para ser maltratada e sofrer? Não, não poderia perder as esperanças ou este seria realmente o meu fim. Já havia passado coisas piores do que agüentar o sadismo do chinês que me comprara, e nada me faria mais feliz que estraçalhá-lo e ouvir seus gritos desesperados, pedindo por clemência e perdão.

Sorri meio de lado, sentindo toda a extensão de minhas costas arderem, provavelmente o sangue ainda estava úmido ali, dane-se.

Exerci mais força do que deveria no ato seguinte, porém consegui me sentar. Argh, aquilo doeu, e acredite doeu muito. Ainda assim conseguiria me levantar e fugir daquele centro de perversão e medo.  
Tentava me transformar quando ouvi gritos e uma estranha agitação do lado de fora de minha prisão.  
- Azusa? Azusa está tudo bem? – Chamei. Azusa era uma boa mulher, infelizmente casada com um imbecil, é acontece.  
Aliás, acontece com mais freqüência do que se imagina por isso minhas caras garotas eu sempre digo conheça bem a pessoa com quem vai arrumar compromisso antes de se prender a ela por toda a vida, ou isso pode ser fatal.  
Azusa não me respondeu, tornei a chamar porém a resposta ainda não me era enviada, estava começando a me desesperar, foi quando vi a poça vermelha escorrendo para dentro de meu aposento.  
Aquilo era sangue!  
Bati com mais força contra a porta, gritando o nome da mulher e implorando para que me respondesse.  
Nada. Me chocava furiosamente contra a porta, berrava o nome de minha amiga que havia me salvado da morte naquele inferno e ainda assim não conseguia sair dali, não conseguia me libertar, não poderia ajudá-la...

- Azusa, droga me responda! Azusa! – Ouvi um baque, algo bateu pesadamente contra o chão de madeira, me abaixei para olhar por entre a pequena e estreita vaga da porta.  
Não contive meu choro, o que havia se chocado com a madeira sem cuidado algum era o corpo decapitado da única boa pessoa que existia naquele feudo, minha pobre amiga Azusa!  
Seu nome saia em forma de gritos pelos meus lábios, encostei o rosto do chão e fiquei ali olhando para os olhos negros e profundos antes tão dóceis e agora tão sem vida. Eu mataria o infeliz maldito filho de puta que fez isso com ela! Era uma promessa, e ah quando eu finalmente colocar minhas garras no desgraçado, ele vai implorar pela morte rápida e indolor, mas o que terá será a profunda dor e desespero como a que eu sinto agora, como o que Azusa provavelmente sentiu.

Fiquei ali chorando impotente perante a situação, presa como um bicho novamente e sentindo que nunca nada valeria a pena, afinal o mundo que sempre me fora mostrado era esse.  
O mundo de violência, feito de maldades, de dores, lágrimas e ódio. Isso não era ambiente para uma criança, e nem nunca o seria, ainda assim foi o único lado humano que me fora mostrado até eu conhecer e linda mulher de longos cabelos e olhos negros, esposa de um vira-latas medroso e covarde que comprava garotas para usá-las de madrugada, desgraçado. Ainda assim os assassinos de Azusa tentavam arrombar a porta. Pura perda de tempo, eu mesma já havia tentado isso transformada várias vezes, claro que todas as tentativas falharam, a maldita porta era revestida de alguma merda muito dura e resistente. Forçaram a porta por mais tempo, em vão, terminaram indo embora, e eu fiquei lá presa naquele inferno de quarto, ferida, fraca, sem forças, enquanto o feudo era massacrado e o som dos gritos se tornava cada vez mais distante.  
Soquei o chão com minha mão direita, senti uma ardência no local e o curativo que Azusa me tinha feito se tornou vermelho. Puxei o ar com força, eu sairia dali de uma forma ou de outra.

Enfiei minha mão ferida pela vaga da porta, a dor era suportável apesar do sangue já ter manchado todo o curativo e escorrer pela extensão do meu braço, se mesclando com o sangue de Asuza.  
Me esforcei para conseguir chegar ao kimono da mulher, ela deveria guardar as chaves de meu cárcere ali.  
Feri meu braço até a dobra do cotovelo, enquanto me sujava com sangue e tentava em vão encontrar a saída...  
Com certeza mais de meia hora havia se passado, e eu ainda estava ali. Finalmente consegui puxar o cordão com a chave.  
Me levantei depressa e coloquei a chave na fechadura, ia girá-la quando ouvi rosnados.  
Não estava mais sozinha ali. Retirei a chave, tentando não fazer nenhum som, e ouvi o som de algo se movendo rapidamente. Em um piscar de olhos eu já havia me escorado na parede do lado esquerdo da porta.  
Alguma coisa, humana ou não, tentava me ver pela fresta da porta. Contive minha respiração, segurando a chave contra o peito, fechei os olhos e rezei mentalmente para que aquela coisa não conseguisse me pegar.  
No estado em que eu me encontrava seria uma presa fácil e morreria facilmente, precisava sair dali antes que aquilo entrasse, mas como sair sem ser vista se a única saída era aquele raio de porta?  
Uma respiração animalesca provinha de uma besta do lado de fora do quarto, Ah Deus, o que eu faria...  
Respirava com dificuldade ainda tentando não emitir som, até começar a ouvir algo inescrupuloso e nojento.  
A "coisa" lambia o sangue da Azusa se deliciando com a antes vida de minha agora morta salvadora, o que seria essa merda afinal, um vampiro? Lobisomen? Não posso dizer que desacredito tamanhas criaturas afinal, eu mesma não sou humana.  
Ainda assim essas são lendas que não se aplicam ao Japão, então nunca pensei que encontraria algo assim por aqui.  
"Slap"- Mais uma lambina, argh, isso esta me revirando o estômago, Deus me dê forças para continuar aqui.

O que raios poderia estar ali afinal, não, eu não conseguiria lutar... A porta agüentaria qualquer carga que lhe fosse enviada com violência ou não, o baque seria apenas um pequeno choque contra ela.  
Mas e quanto a mim? Não possuía ninguém que sentisse minha falta, ninguém para cuidar e o tempo poderia passar e a criatura continuar ali... Não, se for realmente um vampiro antes que amanheça ele irá embora, mas está ai a minha odiável questão controversa e ridícula que me atormenta enquanto o resto de uma amiga é devorado.  
- Hijikata-san não entre ai, pode ser perigoso! – Ouvi vozes masculinas se aproximando. Homens! Estaria eu salva, ou apenas seria condenada por mais uma vez?  
Estava apreensiva, apertei com mais força a chave, sangue escorria dos meus dedos, ouvi o som de uma lâmina afiada e optei por fechar meus olhos.  
- Há alguém ai?  
E agora?  
- Há alguém ai?  
- Sim! – a resposta saltou dos meus lábios, e antes mesmo que eu me desse conta havia tomado som e expirado pela língua.  
- Ouça, o feudo está em segurança agora, pode sair agora. – gritou.  
Era a minha única chance de salvação ou talvez a condenação eterna, então sem mais delongas, encaixei a chave na fechadura, virei-a e abri a porta.  
- Hijikata-san é uma menina! – antes que me desse conta de qualquer coisa, uma escuridão tomou conta da minha visão e eu me deixei levar por ela, caindo sem rumo a um abismo por mim conhecido, a solidão.

-.-  
Sentia a brisa gélida e cortante passando por meus cabelos, abri os olhos com alguma dificuldade, sentindo grossos pingos de água caírem sob mim.  
Um grito teria escapado de minha garganta se eu conseguisse gritar. Minha voz parecia inexistente, enquanto as gotas rubras tornavam a cair acima de mim. Não possuía forças necessárias para me mover, e o sangue acumulava-se ao chão formando poças.  
Ouvi risos, alegres e estridentes, vislumbrando em seguida as faces de todos aqueles que já haviam me ferido, todos me cercando, todos gargalhando.  
Arames vieram rapidamente de alguma direção inexata e enquanto entravam na minha carne giravam.  
Tentei me mover, inútil. Uma doce canção infantil começou a tocar e os arames se tornaram um emaranhado de lâminas, todas me retalhando.  
Gritei finalmente, acordando. Estava em um quarto japonês, deitada e coberta de curativos.

Desmaiei por falta de sangue, isso disse uma garota com cheiro estranho a qual cuidava de mim enquanto eu dormia, seu nome era Chizuru.  
- Onde estou, Onee-chan*? – perguntei, ela corou com a pergunta, será possível que ela nunca foi chamada de irmã mais velha na vida? Puff, que seja, preciso de respostas e espero que ela consiga me entregá-las.  
Ela me disse estar em um "Edo" pertencente ao Shinsengumi, e disse que passei três dias e meio dormindo, incrível ainda estar com minhas pernas e braços... Vai ver eram pessoas boas.  
- Como... Se feriu dessa forma? – Intrometida...  
- Brincando. – sorri.  
Ela se assustou, por dentro explodi em risadas, que divertido!  
- Qual o problema Onee-chan? – perguntei fazendo uma doce e inocente cara de dúvida, Oh Deus, isso é mais divertido do que pensei que seria.  
- Está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou tentando acariciar meus cabelos prateados.  
Me retrai imediatamente, não era acostumada com toques, o último desgraçado que me tocou tentou invadir-me da pior forma possível, será que Chizuru era uma "desses"?  
- Des-Desculpe. – levou a mão aos lábios.  
- Não deve se desculpar Onee-chan, apenas não sou acostumada com toques. – tornei a sorrir, não mentiria pra ela, seja ela quem for, odeio mentiras.  
- Mas, está se sentindo bem?  
- Já estive pior. – comentei.  
Sabe-se lá que espécie de coisas se passavam na mente dela a meu respeito nesse momento, não que eu me importasse, mas ela não parecia ser má pessoa. Sabe, quando se convive com a crueldade todos os dias você aprende a conhecer as pessoas por seus olhares, e o dela me demonstrava doçura, doçura em demasia aliás.  
- Onee-chan, o que era a criatura que matou Azusa, vocês a chamaram de algo quando invadiram o feudo no qual eu estava...  
- Um Rasetsu. – Um rapaz de olhos lilases, alto, de cabelos compridos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo apareceu, vestia-se de um kimono azul. – Você a única sobrevivente do massacre ao feudo Hazimashite-Yume, me diga por que eles atacaram.  
A única coisa cabível a se fazer ao meu ponto de vista foi rir. Gargalhei sadicamente, como uma criança de oito anos, completamente ferida, trancada dentro de um quarto, saberia o que infernos esses tais Rasetsus queriam, esse rapaz é louco?  
- Desculpe Nii-san, mas você não pensou antes de fazer essa pergunta, não é? Sequer faço idéia do que sejam tais criaturas, estava presa e condenada a morte naquele feudo, como eu poderia saber o que queriam?  
É parece que eu tenho que conter minhas palavras, ninguém espera que uma criança fale assim, ah merda, não sei se disse isso desde o inicio de minha confissão, mas eu fingi ser um garoto por tanto tempo, convivi com tanta gente, que a única coisa que não sou em forma de pensar, é uma criança.  
- Qual o seu nome?  
- Yui.  
- Só Yui? – perguntou Chizuru.  
- Sim Onee-chan, só Yui-chan.  
- Onde estão seus pais? Eles estavam no feudo? – Lá vai começar a mesma baboseira de sempre...  
- Não tenho. – sorri.  
O rapaz colocou a mão na testa, parecia pensar ou algo do gênero. Terminou por sair do quarto sem nada dizer, acho que as pessoas daqui são meio loucas...  
- Quantos anos tem, Yui-chan?  
- Oito. – Examinei os curativos, uau, estavam realmente bem feitos.  
Chizuru mordeu os lábios, ela era estranhamente familiar, parecia-se com Azusa em questão de choro, provavelmente. Mas ao que parece estava incomodada e não sabia mais o que dizer.  
- Onee-chan, pode ir se assim o desejar. – dei de ombros.  
- Eu quero te ajudar! – curvou-se em reverencia.  
Suspirei, como eu disse a principio doçura em demasia, é nisso que dá minha gente. Me levantei do futon e caminhei até ela, ergui sua cabeça com minhas mãos.  
- Não abaixe sua cabeça perante qualquer um Onee-chan, eles podem se aproveitar de você. Você já me ajudou, vê? – mostrei os curativos. – Estou bem agora. – sorri, por fim ela acabou sorrindo também, mas seu sorriso acabou por murchar quando perguntei quando poderia sair dali.  
- Mas Yui-chan, você não tem família nem para onde ir, estou certa?- Murmurei um baixo sim seguido de uma careta. – Por que não fica aqui conosco?  
- Onee-chan está tentando me prender?  
- De forma alguma! Mas não é seguro para uma criança como você...  
- Desculpe Onee-chan, não desejo ficar presa. Posso ir agora? – pedi, fazendo cara de choro.

Bom, Minna, e foi-se a primeira parte. Me desculpe caso tenha chocado-os, porém minha escrita normalmente **é assim**.  
Espero receber comentários, e criticas se o julgarem necessário.  
Logo teremos a continuação e as Confissões das outras meninas, grata pela leitura.  
Keito-chan.


	3. O cheiro inebriante de Sangue

Disclamer: Hakuouki pertence a Idea Factory, e não a mim. - Obvio?  
Esta confissão faz parte do projeto da familia RoninLovers.

Páginas de sangue, Por Yokeda Yui. - Escrito por Keito-chan.  
Espero que gostem do capitulo, está... Decadente, assim como minha escrita o é. Agradeço pela leitura, reviews não matam. xD

-

O cheiro inebriante de... Sangue.

- Para onde vai levá-la? – a voz do homem era apenas um sussurro, mas eu pude ouvir claramente suas palavras. – Largue-a em alguma mata para ser devorada, assim nunca mais teremos que olhar para a cara feia e maldita dela, tch. Esse monstrengo maldito é nossa maldição, obedeça minha ordem ou vou me embora desta casa ainda hoje!

Percebendo que eu estava escutando a conversa, sentada perto da porta, ele puxou sua saliva do fundo de sua garganta e escarrou, cuspindo perto de onde se encontravam meus pés, recuei alguns centímetros me encolhendo ainda mais contra a parede, tinha medo daquele velho nojento.  
A casa de madeira caia aos pedaços, pouquíssimos móveis podiam ser vistos em toda a pequena e humilde residência, era apenas mais um lar desfeito.

-Sim querido, farei o que deseja, assim voltaremos a ser felizes, não é? – Acariciou os cabelos de seu companheiro, sorria bobamente perante seu marido a qual idolatrava vorazmente, o homem em resposta pigarreou. Lançou-me um olhar mortífero e se pôs a falar novamente – E você vem comigo mocinha! -Agarrou meu pulso delicado de criança e me arrastou sem nenhum cuidado, levando-me para a estrada, pretendia me matar.

Não me lembro muito bem de seu rosto, era jovem demais para lembrar de detalhes. Mas se fecho os olhos consigo ver claramente a silhueta feminina da loira robusta que me trouxe a este inferno de circo. Ela era baixa, e chata como uma pequena barata albina, olhos azuis petróleo como a água que ela me banhava, suja. Quanto ao velho, lembro-me que estava sempre lustrando uma pistola e trajava-se com uma camisa vermelha, praticamente o tempo todo.  
Não consigo me lembrar como cheguei até eles, por mais que tente, mas nunca os vi como família, provavelmente havia sido vendida ou dada, como sempre aconteceu. Mas voltando a estrada...  
Meu vestido era um puro mesclado de sujeira e pano podre, estava descalça e a areia seca daquela terra me feria de maneiras inimagináveis, o sol estava quente e me lembro de chorar, a mulher cantarolou durante todo o percurso.

Não pedi que parasse, estar em sua casa era um inferno para mim, e mesmo que desejasse pedir que me deixasse viver, como faria isso? Nunca havido dito sequer uma palavra, a que se diga implorar clemência.

-.-  
O teatro de máscaras no qual me encontrava jamais seria algo além de uma prisão, a ficção era hipócrita e nojenta, ela estava nas bocas de cada meretriz que já passara pelo local, arrisco dizer que era a única língua falada por ali, a falsidade. Era apenas um circulo vicioso de desilusões e horrores, e me enojava completamente fazer parte daquilo.

Não que o fizesse, mas de certa forma minha existência se resumia a aquele circo, e de fato era apenas uma existência, eu era nada.  
Ainda assim o anúncio continuava a ser dado...

"Vejam, vejam! Que linda menina, presa como um bicho! Vejam, vejam! O belo sacrifício desta noite, uma criança metade tigre metade mulher!  
Uma anormalidade da natureza, apenas um monstro criado pelo simples e nada inofensivo hostilizar na união monstruosa de espécies, face de criança, rugido de besta".

Lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos, eu sentia que o amanhã nunca chegaria. Por que precisava passar por tudo aquilo? A dor era mais forte do que eu jamais seria capaz de suportar, e ainda me chamavam de monstro...  
Meu desejo era fugir para outra dimensão, em um espaço completamente novo e inabitável para os que me feriram, onde eu poderia ser livre, e poderia sorrir finalmente, viva. Desejava ir além das estrelas, onde todo aquele negrume do céu se mesclava com nuvens de névoa, esbranquiçadas e leves.  
Eu desejava o impossível.  
Mas este de fato era o meu desejo, um outro mundo, um outro espaço. Onde eu pudesse dançar sob o gostoso ar fresco da noite, algum lugar onde os vivos nunca chegariam. Então, o que eu desejava era o fim? Acho que nem isso, me sentia vazia de tudo, apenas a dor me lembrava de que ainda vivia, se é aquilo poderia ser chamado de vida.  
Mais um golpe do chicote foi dado, ele me tirou de meus devaneios, fazendo com que um grito escapasse de mim. As lágrimas tornaram a descer, inferno! Odiava aquele lugar com todas as forças que possuía, eu não era um monstro como eles diziam ser, não era um bicho pra ser enjaulado e judiado, eu era uma pessoa como qualquer outra... Mas eles pareciam não entender isso.  
Tudo poderia ter sido tão mais fácil, se desde o começo me vissem como uma humana... Mas o preconceito deles, o temor, os fizeram me enjaular. Sabe como é, humanos ferem tudo aquilo que temem, tentando destruí-los, eu não era uma exceção.  
O cartaz dizia "Venha conhecer nosso maravilhoso e espetacular circo.", nunca vi nada espetacular naquela bugiganga de horrores, aquilo nunca seria algo além de uma masmorra fétida e nojenta.

Você visitante, não adora circos? São todos tão belos, tão alegres e mágicos, uma dimensão completamente diferente da realidade suja e irreal a qual convive todos os dias. Circos são muito mais que espetáculos, e por trás do sorriso vermelho de cada palhaço a gargalhar, há mais do que tristeza, há um universo nunca explorado pela mídia e pela hipocrisia da fama. ... Há dor.

Meu companheiro de conversas era um homem nobre, amargurado por todas as feridas cicatrizantes que possuía. Seu nome não direi, já que o mesmo evitava dizê-lo, mas é, ele teve meu respeito até o fim de tudo. Era alto, e possuía braços fortes, ruivo e lotado de sardas.  
Chamarei-o por John, por ser americano deve caber-lhe bem. Pois bem, John era um comediante nato, escondia qualquer traço de sua depressão após pintar-se a caráter de palhaço. Ele me ensinou o que podemos chamar de língua, e o que se denomina vida, ele me alimentava e me salvava de grande parte dos açoites sentenciados por eu não me transformar durante as apresentações.  
Eu era sua responsabilidade, e ele arcava com qualquer tipo de conseqüência caso eu fizesse algo errado. Por que ter todo esse trabalho por uma criança bastarda e monstruosa que é prisioneira de um circo?  
De acordo com ele, eu era uma figura estupidamente idêntica a filha que perdera quando casado, nunca me deu detalhes a respeito, mas se não queria tocar no assunto por que lhe doía, resolvi não buscar respostas a respeito.

Odiava aquele circo com cada célula de todo meu corpo, odiava o fato de estar sempre presa a grilhões e sobretudo o homem que me dava chicotadas todos os dias, este eu destroçaria em minhas mãos, sem piedade alguma. Meus gritos iam perdendo o som conforme a tortura se prosseguia, pedindo silenciosamente por ajuda e já sem forças, estava prestes a desmaiar.  
Ninguém estava ali, ninguém nunca estaria. Não importa o quão forte eu gritasse, implorando por socorro, o auxilio nunca viria.  
Não havia alguém para pôr toda a culpa e ódio a qual sentia naquele momento, grossas lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos, e eu continuava ali, caminhando entre a fina lâmina que separa a vida da morte.  
Mais lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto, minha respiração era irregular e tudo o que eu era capaz de sentir era ódio. Aquilo era o começo de tudo afinal, os piores anos que passei, tentando ser capaz de suportar as torturas e as ofensas.

- Será que dessa vez você aprendeu a lição, vadiazinha? – Puxou o chicote lentamente, o mundo girava a minha volta, sentia como se tudo se passasse com outra pessoa, enquanto eu inerte a tudo assistia a sentença maldita a qual era obrigada a passar. – Entenda, se você se comportar como um bom monstrinho tudo será mais fácil. Então, para o próximo espetáculo se transforme em um tigrezinho albino de merda, ou agüente as conseqüências. Entendeu?  
Ele caminhou até mim, se abaixou e tocou meu rosto, me senti completamente enojada, quem aquele desgraçado filho de uma puta pensava que era para me tocar?  
- É uma pena ferir uma criatura tão bela... – Passou os dedos por meu cabelo, tirando-o de meu rosto. -O que acha de...  
Interrompi sua frase, cuspindo em seu rosto gordo e nojento.  
- Não ouse terminar essa maldita frase, gorducho de merda, volte para o buraco nojento do inferno de onde saiu e deixe-me em paz, infeliz. – Enquanto o homem tentava revidar os insultos com um soco, eu fui mais rápida e o atingi com minhas garras.  
Foi perfeito, gargalhei ao ver sua cabeça sendo divida em quatro pedaços, minhas garras eram fatais afinal.  
Seu grito não ouvi, uma pena, foi tudo rápido demais, até pra mim. Mas foi realmente adorável ver o sangue escorrer por entre meus dedos manchando o imaculado vestido branco e inocente no qual me tinham posto.  
Degustei da sensação de tê-lo matado até os últimos espasmos de alegria que nunca havia possuído, o carmim escorreu pelas tabuas, descendo por elas e manchando a verde grama úmida.  
Era a primeira vez que tirava uma vida, aquilo deveria significar tanto para mim... Mas foi apenas, satisfatório, nada mais e nada menos que isso. Precisei fazer aquilo, e não duvidem nunca me arrependi de ter feito.  
Não possuía o discernimento necessário para dizer o que era certo ou o que era errado, matar um humano era como matar um rato ou pássaro para me alimentar, algo comum. Deixei que meus olhos se fechassem, buscando em vão um terno descanso mesmo que momentâneo. Pouco tempo depois tornei a abri-los, estava pronta para a chacina, sentia o sangue correndo rápido demais em minhas veias me dando uma sensação prazerosa, passei a língua por meu lábio inferior, o gosto era salgado e próprio do suor.  
Traguei o ar com força, e gargalhei me sentindo completamente fora de mim, mas acima disso me sentia bem.  
O sangue estava seco, mas o odor ainda era presente no local, sorri meio de lado, enquanto sentia minha transformação começar.  
Meus longos cabelos lisos e prateados logos se tornaram cacheados, senti toda a extensão de minha pele se arrepiar, enquanto orelhas similares a de gatos surgiam em minha cabeça. Meus dedos sofreram uma dor terrivelmente fatídica, se transformando em garras cada um se rasgava, de dentro para fora.  
Gemi, lambendo o sangue que escorreu dos mesmos já completamente transformados e duros como ouro, estas eram as minhas espadas douradas, minhas garras, meu sangue. Senti as presas sobressaltarem em minha boca, enquanto um rabo rompia minha coluna para sair. Rugi, alto, o som era extremamente amedrontador a quem o ouvisse, mas dane-se minha idéia era destruir toda aquela bosta de circo maldito.  
Com apenas um puxão quebrei as algemas de ferro que me prendiam, ri de forma maliciosa, finalmente diversão, finalmente... Poderia sentir o doce sabor amargo da morte, não minha claro, mas dos que odiava.

Era noite de espetáculo, um domingo. Várias pessoas passeavam pelo local, comprando doces e sorrindo para as absurdidades que o local continha. E obviamente, todos se assustaram quando uma das carroças praticamente explodiu e dela saltou uma criaturinha demoníaca.

- Hora de brincar! – Ri inocentemente, saltei sobre a imensa lona do circo, cortando-a e caindo em meio ao picadeiro.  
Todos os espectadores se chocaram, murmurando um "Oh!", meu suposto dono, o maldito que liderava o circo tentou correr ao me ver livre e transformada.  
Saltei sobre ele e o despedacei perante a platéia, primeiro arranquei-lhe as pernas, depois os braços.  
- O que foi meu senhor, não está feliz por me ver transformada? Este não era seu desejo, my lord? – Ele me fitou com desespero, gritando dor em seguida. Gargalhei novamente, aquilo era tão divertido, tão gostoso...  
Arranquei sua cabeça, e a trouxe para mim, meu vestido antes delicado e infantilmente branco agora era completamente rubro, abençoado seja o vermelho, o carmim, o sangue... E a vingança.  
Lambi o sangue que escorria pelo queixo, minha língua era completamente animalesca naquele momento, tanto quanto eu.  
Coloquei sua cabeça de volta ao chão, e chutei-a contra a platéia.  
- Ops, será que fiz isso errado? Nunca brinquei antes então... Ah que seja, vamos brincar de "O grande banquete do imperador" agora, sim? E vocês vão obedecer pacientemente não é mesmo? – Gargalhei dando mais um salto longo, as pessoas lutavam para escapar da tenda, doce engano, fatal eu diria.  
Cerquei todo o lugar com rum, e ateei fogo. Gargalhava ao ouvir os gritos de desespero, o cheiro era de carne assada, mas fedia.  
O fogo consumiu a tenda principal rapidamente, então corri para matar os fugitivos e atear fogo nas coisas restantes, aquele centro de torturas jamais voltaria a existir, e as almas de todos ali estariam condenadas a queimar para a eternidade.  
Tudo estava feito, ninguém nunca mais me feriria com chicotes ou me colocaria a grilhões, era uma promessa feita a mim mesma, e por mais que fosse difícil sobreviver, eu, uma existência impura, maldita e pecadora, ia lutar para ser livre e um dia finalmente, morrer em paz.  
Encontraria um lugar só para mim, custe o que custasse. Tornei a caminhar, infelizmente estava fraca, caminhei durante horas, sentindo o fresco sereno da noite. Não havia lua, estava escuro, mas eu não me importei, continuei caminhando.  
O amanhã tardou a chegar, e quando dei por mim estava em uma carroça deitada em palha, homens conversavam animadamente a minha frente, como infernos eu havia chegado ali?

- Quem são vocês? – perguntei de sobressalto.  
- Oh veja irmão, a menina acordou! Que bom! Está bem, pequena? – O mais velho deles murmurou, parecia ser do campo e humilde, era francês.  
Infelizmente, eu não era francesa! E não sabia nada sobre aquele idioma, falava inglês fluentemente e arranhava o mandarim, só isso!  
- Excuse-me? – Perguntei ainda amedrontada.  
- Ah, é americana? – Forçou a garganta e começou a falar inglês. – Eu sou Filip e este é meu irmão Armand, estamos indo para um mosteiro pedir suprimentos e estadia, nossa aldeia foi dizimada pela peste, sabe menina é perigoso ficar por ai sozinha, ainda mais em tempos como este.  
O irmão concordou ao seu lado, e se pôs a falar também.  
- Isto é obra do demônio menina, mas diga aonde está sua família? – perguntou, seu sotaque francês ainda presente.  
- Não tenho...  
- Está fugindo da peste também?  
- Pode se dizer que sim. – murmurei – Perdão, quem é o inimigo que está destruindo tudo?  
- Demônio, nunca ouviu falar disso? Não é católica?  
- O que é ser católica?  
- Meu Deus! Aonde foi criada pequena? Não me diga que é uma bruxa! Quem é o Deus a quem serve?  
- Deus? Quem é esse? – De fato nunca soube nada a respeito.  
- Armand, precisamos levá-la ao mosteiro imediatamente! Lá ela terá ensino e saberá o necessário para viver na paz do senhor.  
Não entendi muito bem o que queriam, mas me pareceram pessoas boas. Me deram água e pão, continuei na carroça até chegarmos perto de imensos portões de madeira.  
De lá saíram homens que vestiam vestidos, possuíam um colar estranho preso ao pescoço, e usavam chinelos.  
Eles me puxaram para dentro do imenso local, não podia me defender de qualquer forma, não agüentaria me transformar novamente, estava esgotada.  
Me levaram a um salão gigantesco, e lá me deram de comer. – De novo. Isso era incrível nunca tinham me dado comida ou me tratado com carinho antes, o que seria aquilo? Seria a tal piedade que John tanto me dizia quando estava vivo?  
Um dos homens de vestido me levou com ele até um outro salão, este possuía bancos espalhados por toda a sua extensão, e na frente um altar, com o mesmo símbolo que traziam no pescoço, era uma cruz.

-.-  
Os dias se passaram rapidamente, me ensinaram a ler, escrever, e me deram um livro de capa preta para me nutrir de informações, seu nome era bíblia.  
Um tempo depois eu já sabia quem era Deus, e sabia que ele era o único capaz de me salvar, de tudo, e de mim mesma.  
Ele era a luz no fim do túnel existente para os fiéis e os que acreditam no amor e na vida, Ele era o único capaz de me tirar de meu desespero e dor, era minha liberdade e paz.  
Todos os dias eu passei a observar o canto dos pássaros, o sol ao nascer e a se pôr, a vida em geral. Estar perto dele em forma de pensamento me deixou tão calma quanto nunca estive antes, eu me sentia acolhida.  
Os padres cuidavam bem de mim, e me mantinham distante de qualquer sofrimento, ajudava a fazer pães e a cozinhar para eles.  
Eu estava tão bem como nunca estive antes... Isto era tão... Inesperado. Infelizmente pouco tempo depois, começaram a chegar pessoas diferentes e presas a grilhões ao mosteiro.  
Fiquei completamente petrificada no local, eles também faziam o que os homens do circo faziam comigo? Isto não era possível, eram pessoas tão boas!  
Vi levarem uma mulher que gritava em desespero para o subsolo de pedra, os segui silenciosamente, e me escondi lá dentro.  
... Para meu desespero era uma câmara de tortura, facas, correntes, fogo, instrumentos de tortura, o local era o inferno.  
Colocaram a mulher presa a uma tábua de metal, prenderam suas mãos e pés, e começaram o interrogatório.  
Com instrumentos estranhos eles puxavam os braços e pernas da mulher que chorava implorando piedade, ela gritava dizendo não ser uma bruxa, mas eles não paravam.  
Queimaram a pele dela com ferro quente, marcaram suas costas com chicotes, arrancaram suas unhas, e por fim a mataram.  
Foi horrível ver aquilo, não agüentaria ficar até o fim ali. Eles eram tão monstros como os que julgavam! Era terrível, exercer tamanha dor em um ser vivo, por nada... Lembrei de quando queimei o circo, e senti uma pontada de culpa que veio por meu estômago e subiu até minha garganta, eu havia infringido mais dor ainda a outros seres, não é?  
Eu não era NADA diferente deles, e ainda assim estava enojada... Chorando levei minhas mãos a terra e prometi que nunca mais deixaria meu lado fera tomar conta de mim a ponto de perder a razão, nunca mais.  
E mais do que nunca, precisava fugir daquele local, antes que descobrissem que eu era um monstro, ou o meu destino seria o mesmo da suposta bruxa.  
- Marry, o que está fazendo ai no chão, chorando? – Perguntou-me um padre.  
- Padre, peço desculpas por isso... Mas estou deixando o mosteiro. – Não mentiria.  
Marry era como eles me chamavam, algo dado por eles já que eu não tinha um nome.  
- O que está dizendo Marry? Você é uma criança, ficará aqui até crescer e se casar. – riu.  
Antes que eu pudesse responder, uma flecha foi lançada na direção do padre, eu o derrubei no chão tirando-o da rota da arma, infelizmente um humano normal não conseguiria fazer aquilo.

- Marry, o que? – Um sino tocou, era o alarme de que estávamos sendo atacados, os homens da vila da qual haviam tirado a mulher estavam se rebelando, não era adoradores do demônio, eram apenas homens comuns, porém guerreiros.  
Em uma questão de minutos o mosteiro estava sendo destruído, e apenas eu poderia parar aquilo. O que faria? Mordi meu lábio inferior, se me transformasse poderia salvar os padres, mas mataria os homens e seria nomeada filha do mal.  
Porém se deixasse o mosteiro ser dizimado, nunca seria capaz de me perdoar. Perante os olhos do padre João, me transformei, ele ficou horrorizado.  
- Por Deus, Marry você é um monstro! – Ele pegou seu crucifixo e o apontou para mim. – Afaste-se de mim, demônio!  
Suspirei, era o fim afinal. Não matei os homens da vila, mas os afastei, disse que se voltassem ali seria realmente o fim deles, de fato eles tremeram de medo perante a criaturinha monstruosa de cabelos prateados.  
Marry, a menina órfã que estava a cuidado dos padres, estava oficialmente morta. Fugi do mosteiro, deixando um bando de homens de Deus amedrontados.  
E lá estava eu, na estrada novamente, pronta para o que o amanhã tinha para me dar. Provavelmente, mais sangue.

Well, ai está o primeiro capitulo... Ta meio tenso, mas é isso.  
Arigatou por ler.  
Beijos de chocolate.  
Keito-chan


	4. Casa de bonecas

Este é um projeto escrito por Keito-chan, em conjunto com a familía RoninLovers, qualquer uso não autorizado do que está aqui é plágio. :3  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: Hakuouki não me pertence, mas a Yui e o Caspian são unicamente meus. u.u  
-

Casa de bonecas. Capitulo dois.

As vezes eu cria que não deveria nunca ter nascido, eram momentos ruins e sempre que me pegava pensando nisso, tentava inutilmente me animar, seria ilusão de mais acreditar em um futuro bom?  
Não era vista com bons olhos, não importa onde estivesse. A fantasia macabra de ser um monstro sempre me perseguia, será que isso soa tão deplorável a você, como soa para mim?

Eles fizeram um bom trabalho me traumatizando e cortando em pedaços meu psicológico, aquela idéia de ser uma criatura nojenta e demoníaca jamais me deixaria, era uma marca cravada em minha alma. Me pergunto o quão baixo ainda pode chegar um ser humano, sinceramente.

Andei por semanas ou quem sabe até meses, migrando de cidade em cidade, não importava o lugar os olhares eram sempre os mesmos. Afinal, quem veria com bons olhos uma menina suja e mal vestida?

A França era maior do que pensei que fosse, antes que me desse conta já estava fluente no idioma dominador daquele lugar, ainda assim eu não passava de mais uma criança mendigando pão nas imensas avenidas luxuosas de condes e condessas, para eles, apenas mais um cãozinho precisando ser alimentado ou, esperando a próxima nevasca chegar, para assim morrer congelado.

Muitas crianças fugiam dos abrigos aos quais eram levados, ao que parece aquele lugar poderia ser pior que a fome que assolava os estômagos gritando por algo comestível e um pouco de descanso. Tentaram me levar para um desses "abrigos" uma vez, corri sem pensar duas vezes, não seria pega novamente, nunca mais.

Aquele país estava aos cacos, e para piorar ainda mais aquela situação nojenta e fútil, a peste assolava boa parte de todo o território Francês.

Muitas famílias deixavam suas casas levando apenas o básico e necessário, todos correndo da doença que diziam ser fruto da bruxaria, e antes que todos se dessem conta o inverno chegou. Não sentia frio, pra ser honesta não sentia nada. Era como se ainda fosse primavera ou verão, ou qualquer outra estação do ano.

Eu era indiferente a tudo isso, me alimentava de pequenos animais que matava ou de frutas de árvores, nunca cairia tanto a ponto de pedir comida, morreria antes disso.  
Minhas roupas agora não passavam de um trapo, uma bota de pano, um vestido marrom velho, e uma capa vermelha de veludo que havia ganhado no mosteiro.  
Suspirei, o ar estava tão gélido e cortante que feria meu rosto, mas ainda assim minha temperatura era a mesma. Por mais que quisesse não conseguia mentir para mim mesma, todos os dias criava milhares de histórias felizes em minha mente, me imaginando como protagonista das mesmas, todos os dias eu desejava a felicidade.

Mas como disse, mentir para mim mesma era algo impossível, me lembrava claramente das palavras do padre, as ofensas do circo, os olhares do povo francês dirigidos a mim... De fato, eu era uma criatura estranha, o que eu era?

Suspirei, precisava me transformar e ver com meus próprios olhos o quão longe e desfigurada se tornava a minha aparência nesses momentos, eu nunca havia me visto transformada antes.

Claro, sabia que meu cabelo mudava afinal ele era estupidamente comprido, sabia que minhas presas cresciam pois estas furavam meus lábios e se tornavam inconvenientes para me comunicar, e seria impossível não saber das garras, pois não?

Fui capaz de supor que meus olhos se tornavam rubros, pois minha visão mudava completamente quando estava transformada, era capaz de vislumbrar perfeitamente tudo, no mais completo escuro. O sangue me atraia e eu sentia o rabo rasgar minha carne para sair, o mesmo para com as orelhas.

Me transformar era quase como ser masoquista, a dor era terrível, então sempre evitei isso ao máximo, ainda assim, era necessário, e as respostas por eu ser assim ainda não existiam.

Caminhei pelo caminho escorregadio e branco, a neve estava brusca naquela manhã. Adentrei a floresta, encontraria um rio por ali, com toda a certeza. Estava certa, realmente existia um rio ali, porém congelado.

Não que me importasse, só precisava de algo para ver meu reflexo. Fechei os olhos e me preparei para a dor, me transformaria e veria o quão terrível ficava, me ajoelhei frente ao lago congelado e iniciei minha transformação.

- Mer-da. – praguejei, sentindo meu lado fera rasgar meu lado humano. Era como ser cortada em pedaços para ser novamente junta e costurada, em pontos cegos e linhas turvas.

Abri os olhos lentamente, quando me vi não agüentei o horror e gritei. Meu grito não passou de um rugido animalesco.

Era terrível, olhos extremamente vermelhos como o mais puro sangue, além das orelhas de gato acima da cabeça eu possuía um chifre!

Gemi, deixando minhas garras vagarem por minha cabeça, o chifre era minúsculo mas ainda assim existente, era como uma pequena ponta de estrela em minha testa, como um unicórnio... Minhas garras eram monstruosas, e minhas presas completamente animalescas, de fato, eu me assemelhava a um tigre, só que com um chifre de unicórnio, um tigre branco.

Puxei o ar com força, era hora de tentar controlar aquilo. Não poderia me transformar em um monstro completo tão rapidamente, deveria repartir meu lado animalesco em partes, para assim usufruir dos poucos lados bons da transformação.

Com um pouco de força consegui esconder o chifre, ótimo! Fechei os olhos e apertei a neve da margem contra as mãos, agora deveria cuidar das presas.

- Vamos, vamos! Sumam logo! – Gemi, mas depois de um certo esforço elas finalmente se foram. Lá estava eu agora, com orelhas de tigre, rabo de tigre, e garras.

Eu precisava acima de tudo, aprender a me controlar. Me deixei cair sob a neve, e lá mesmo adormeci.

Acordei sentindo algo quente sob minha cabeça, e sentindo um cheiro bom de flores, era calmo e tranqüilo. Então me desesperei, será que havia morrido? Não, não, não! Não poderia morrer antes de descobrir o que eu era verdadeiramente! Deus, preciso acordar, agora!

- Ela está atônita, deveríamos levá-la a um hospital? – Ouvi vozes, seriam anjos? Mas espere, anjos não me levariam há um hospital e sim a São Pedro. Então, eram humanos? – Veja ela está abrindo os olhos!

Abri os olhos lentamente, e me vi cercada de pessoas. Estava viva, suspirei aliviada, mas ainda assim, aonde estava?

- Como se sente querida? – perguntou-me uma senhora robusta, parecia ser a criada da casa, perto dela dois homens, um velho que pelo porte e roupas deveria ser Conde ou da corte, e um jovem com trajes formais.

- Onde estou? – perguntei, ainda no estupor do sono.

- Na mansão dos Rozijué, agora me diga pequenina, como se sente? – Me lançou um sorriso amigável.

- Bem... Eu acho. – corei, ser tratada gentilmente era tão... Novo e bom.

-Avisarei os patrões que acordou, espere um pouco. – E saiu, eu estava fraca demais para reagir, mas isso de patrões não me soou nada, nada bem.

Logo, uma menina veio correndo até onde eu estava, era linda e não muito mais velha que eu, deveria ter 14 anos se não, menos. Parecia-se extremamente com um anjo, olhos azuis como o mais livre céu, lábios finos e róseos, os cabelos eram louros e compridos, cacheados, no alto de sua cabeça estava um laço de fita provavelmente de um bom tecido, era vermelho.  
Vestia um vestido cor de rosa, cheio de babados e mimos, era uma pequena princesa.

- Veja papai, ela acordou! – Entusiasmada a menina pulava e sorria para seu pai, um homem alto, loiro como ela, mas com feições mais duras e obviamente muito mais velho que a mesma. – Que nome darei a ela? Oh, preciso me decidir entre Alexandra e Rebeca, qual deles prefere?

Ahn? Como assim nome? Esta criança angelical é louca? Creio que estou em minha forma "humana", a que ela se refere?

- Filha, ela é uma criança... Já discutimos sobre isso, não é mesmo? – Lançou-lhe um olhar digno de pena.

- Não! – a menina bateu o pé com força contra o piso em seu mimo imbecil, ela berrou, chamando ainda mais a minha atenção para acordar. – Eu a encontrei, ela é minha! Ela será minha boneca, e será minha até que eu me canse dela!

Boneca? Eu? Dela? Mas nem a pau! Preciso sair dessa casa, agora! Não fico aqui nem por mais um minuto, são loucos!  
Me sentei de sobressalto, meus olhos estavam arregalados, puxei com rapidez os pesados cobertores de pele de lobo que me cobriam e me levantei.  
Ambos cessaram sua discussão inexistente e me fitaram.

- Oh, está decidido, será Elizabeth!- Levou ambas as mãos ao peito e deu um sorriso alegre, suas piscinas azuis reluziram,- Ela é perfeita papai, me deixe ficar com ela, vamos! – Estava tonta e por isso custei a andar, ainda assim me pus a correr, passando por eles rapidamente e indo em direção a porta.

- Edward! Rápido, pegue a pequena moribunda que está correndo! Ela pode ser uma ladra, não podemos confiar em gente da rua. – Quanto ele balbuciou "rua" eu já estava longe, correndo feito louca pelos imensos corredores de madeira lustrosa, deveria ser um lugar muito grande, afinal, por quantos mais corredores eu passava, mais corredores se seguiam.

Confesso, me senti em um labirinto. O homem de trajes formais negros correu atrás de mim, mas que inferno, não existia uma janela ou uma porta que levasse a saída?

- Peguei! – murmurou se abaixando para me pegar com seus braços, saltei para cima e passei por cima do mesmo, pisando em suas costas.

E não é que estava sendo divertido! Gargalhei correndo pela imensa casa, o rapaz irritado passou a levar a sério, coitado, só o fiz de bobo, mas ainda assim procurava por uma bendita janela salvadora, que parecia não existir.

Passei por vasos caros e chiques, quadros da família na parede, tapetes imensos e luxuosos que não davam a lugar nenhum, provavelmente já havia corrido todo o andar dali, ainda assim, nenhuma janela! Bufei, ainda correndo, até que finalmente cheguei a uma imensa escadaria.

- Finalmente! – gralhei, sentando sob o corrimão da mesma e escorregando até o seu fim. – Yeah! – ri, o homem ainda descia os milhares de degraus amadeirados cobertos pelo tapete vermelho, enquanto eu me dirigia a porta.

O fôlego começava a me faltar, ainda assim prossegui, cheguei finalmente a porta. E ora vejam só, estava trancada.  
Lancei um olhar malicioso para o homem que se aproximava e transformei apenas uma de minhas mãos, em garra.

O sangue escorreu da mesma, o homem parou assustado e se pôs a apenas observar, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente eu parti a porta com apenas um golpe de minha garra.  
O estrondo foi enorme, e logo a porta havia sido derrubada, gargalhei e saltei sobre o buraco que havia feito na mesma.

- Adeus, malucos. – Então o inesperado aconteceu, cães raivosos saltaram sob mim. Ah inferno, como é que eu saio daqui desse jeito? Chutei um deles que bateu furiosamente contra a parede da casa, o outro tentou avançar sob mim.

Me esquivei de seu ataque, mas me senti estupidamente fraca após algumas coisas pontiagudas terem acertado minhas costas.  
Meus olhos foram se fechando e eu me senti que o mundo rodava ao meu redor, cai.

- Eu a acertei senhor! Venha, vamos pegá-la.

- Com o que a acertou, Edward?

- Um veneno calmante que usam em animais na África, sabe... Pra deixar dormindo os animais ferozes.

-Oh aquele dos escravos?

Então agora além de demônio, monstro eu seria um animal, e uma boneca? Haja paciência... Infelizmente apaguei devido ao tal veneno, quando acordei não pude evitar um grito de horror.

Estava deitada em um quarto gigantesco, lotado de bonecas de porcelana. Eu já disse como tenho medo dessas coisinhas diabólicas? Creio que não, pois bem, certa vez no circo uma menina foi me ver na jaula levando consigo uma criaturinha dessas, acho que nunca me senti tão encurralada em toda a minha vida, os grandes olhos da boneca pareciam vivos! E eles pareciam ver além de mim, estremeci de horror ao lembrar disso. Porém, o que fazia naquele santuário de diabinhas quebráveis?

Olhos azuis, verdes, lilases, negros, vermelhos... Vestidos imensos e lindos, cabelos lisos e cacheados, todas pareciam me observar, fechei meus olhos por um instante tentando me acalmar, bonecas... Vazias... Brinquedos... Nada! É isso que eram, nada! E eu poderia muito bem quebrá-las facilmente se tentassem alguma gracinha comigo.

Gemi, minha cabeça doía, muito aliás. Só então percebi que estava em uma cadeira de balanço de madeira, rosa.

Oh, agora me recordo... Devem ter me pego para ser brinquedo da anjinha mimada. Olhei para mim e me assustei, meu vestido velho não estava mais ali, mas sim um vestido rosa, simplesmente imenso. Não sei como conseguiria andar vestindo aquele trambolho, acho que agora entendo como se sentem os bolos quando estão sendo decorados.

Diversos babados se estendiam pelo vestido, um espartilho prendia minha já fina cintura, ele restringia meus movimentos.  
Sentia um estranho desconforto em meus pés, provavelmente um sapato de salto estaria preso ali. Mas como ver o sapato? Não consigo nem saber onde estão minhas pernas embaixo de tanto pano!

Luvas que seguem até meus cotovelos, cabelo preso em coque, provavelmente eu estaria maquiada, suspirei, tentando inutilmente sair da cadeira de balanço. Depois de certo esforço consegui sair da mesma, incrível como um vestido pode mudar você de ágil para mais lerda que uma lesma.

Já de pé, pendi para um lado, depois para o outro, indo em seguida para frente, meu equilibro era zero! O salto era grosso, mas eu nunca havia usado aquilo antes, sem contar o peso do vestido com aro... Deus, me ajude.

- Elizabeth! Você acordou! – A menina correu até mim e me abraçou, vejam só que divertido, a euforia da mesma foi tanta que me levou ao chão. – Oh, não! Eu quebrei você?  
Não posso ter quebrado minha boneca assim, não posso!

- Como? Sou menina, não boneca. – murmurei, tentando tirá-la de cima de mim, mas a menina pareceu gostar dali. – Saia de cima de mim! – gracejei, ainda assim ela continuou ali, em relutância ao ato, tentei empurrá-la para baixo para inverter as posições, infelizmente o ato falhou.

A menina era forte, e levou meus braços para cima, prendendo-os acima de minha cabeça. O ato foi tão rápido que eu nem pude fazer nada, vejam só como o vestido me deixou atordoada.

- Você é tão linda, - murmurou, abaixando seu rosto, encostou seu nariz ao meu – E será apenas minha, de mais ninguém.

Corei, o que aquela menina pretendia? Não me diga que ela é...

- Deixe-me apresentar, me chamo Caspian. – COMO? Essa menina... É menino? Ou é doida de pedra? – Mas todos me chamam de Pandora, diga, eu não sou linda?

... Ok, vamos recapitular essa situação, estou abaixo de um menino que se veste de menina, acredita que sou sua boneca e tem até nome de guerra? Qual é? Isso é sério?

- Quantos você tem, Elizabeth? – Tornou a falar, ainda em cima de mim.

-Saia de mim que eu te respondo.

- Que boneca atrevida... Mas não quero sair daqui, me sinto estranhamente bem acima de você. – Maldito garoto que acha que é garota... – Então, eu respondo por você, sim? Tenho 14 anos, e já que sou mais velho, lhe darei uma idade.

- Tenho oito. – respondi, virando o rosto para o lado, a respiração dele, ou dela, seja lá o que esse ai é, estava começando a me incomodar.

Será que eu conseguiria me transformar com todo aquele pano me restringindo?

Senti os lábios finos dele passando pelo meu pescoço, me arrepiei, e o empurrei para longe de mim.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, homem-mulher? – gritei, levando a mão até meu pescoço, me sentei, longe dele, que por sua vez riu.

- Até o seu cheiro é delicioso... Você será minha eterna boneca, então quando crescer eu te faço minha esposa, que tal?

Dessa vez quem riu fui eu, que raios de situação é essa a qual estou passando?

- Você está brincando não é? Não ficarei aqui, não sou sua, e muito menos boneca. Esqueça que existo ou irei te cortar com minhas garras. – ameacei.

- E você consegue se transformar com tanta roupa te cobrindo? – riu.

- Tente me tocar novamente e veremos se não me transformo, maldito filho de puta sem sexo.

- Hey, hey, hey! Que bonequinha de boca suja. – Se levantou e foi até mim, segurando meu queixo com sua mão direita. – Uma boca tão linda não deveria conter palavras tão cortantes, será que eu posso retirá-las daí com minha língua? – Minha cor provavelmente deveria estar além de vermelho, provavelmente eu estava roxa de vergonha!  
Ele gargalhou me soltando.

- Ein, você não disse que ia me cortar em pedacinhos? Estou esperando. – gargalhou novamente.

Tentei me mexer mas para minha surpresa aquele vestido realmente não me deixava movimentar, sem contar o espartilho que estava cortando minha respiração.

- Argh, que saco de vestido! – gritei.

- E o que vai fazer, tirá-lo na frente de um garoto? – lambeu o lábio inferior.

- Pra mim você não passa de uma garota pervertida, esteja certo disso. E pare de me olhar assim, caramba!

- Sou de fato um garoto para sua informação. – balbuciou se deixando cair sob o chão, bocejando em seguida.

- Se é garoto, qual a razão pela roupa de garota? E os cabelos compridos, sem falar das bonecas.

- Bem... Sou um pouco excêntrico, nada além disso. Ainda sou um garoto, faço isso para irritar meu pai... E quanto ao cabelo. – puxou o cabelo, que ao fim era uma peruca.

Agora era oficial, estava boquiaberta, era tudo um plano para irritar o pai? Mas o cabelo parecia tão real e...

- E então se apaixonou por mim? Já que não para de me olhar. – riu.

- Jamais! Mas... Pra que irritar seu pai?

Ele suspirou pigarreando, achei que não fosse falar, mas, no fim ele acabou revelando seus motivos. Seu pai nunca lhe dera atenção, era rico, mas vivia nos cabarés e nos bares da cidade, Caspian me explicou que não tinha mãe, e que fora criado basicamente por criados que nunca lhe deram carinho ou nada assim.

Então, em uma forma de tentar chamar a atenção do pai, se travestiu. Estranho, não? Ainda assim isso não muda o fato de que ele é pervertido, egoísta, e louco.

- Tire esse espartilho de mim Caspian. – pedi.

- Hey, você é nova de mais pra isso, eu te disse, só quando crescer.

- Imbecil! Estou pedindo que o tire para que eu possa respirar! – Ele riu, e foi até onde estava. Se ajoelhou atrás de mim, e colocou meu cabelo para a frente.

Ele parecia se divertir em ser sedutor, não que eu estivesse caindo na dele, por Deus, mas não posso negar que estou envergonhada.

Os dedos começaram a desamarrar os fios do corpete, e logo ele caiu ao chão. Puxei o ar com força, era um alivio poder finalmente respirar.

- Você vai embora, não é? – ele começou, virei para trás assustada, não esperava algo assim do idiota pervertido sem sexo. – Me diga pelo menos seu nome.

- Não tenho nome. – admiti. – Nem nome, nem origem, sou um monstro Caspian.

- Não vejo nenhum monstro a minha frente, me permite te dar um presente, já que nunca mais nos veremos?

Dei de ombros, ele correu para fora do quarto, tropeçando em algumas bonecas no caminho. Voltou trazendo duas caixas grandes.

- Se vai voltar a estrada, troque de roupas, você e linda e chama atenção por onde passa. Se vista como um garoto, ou arrumará muita confusão em seu caminho. – Eu era... Bonita? Isso me pegou desprevenida, sinceramente. – Veja, tem uma calça, uma bota nova e sem salto. – riu, mostrando a fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos, infelizmente ele era sedutor até tentando ser normal. – Uma camisa, uma blusa de frio pra amarrar na cintura, e uma pequena touca, assim esconde seu cabelo, viu?  
Quem diria que o pervertido era uma boa pessoa...

- Obrigado. – agradeci.

- Não terminei ainda Elizabeth, - me calou – Tirou da caixa seguinte uma pequena bolsa. – Coloque aqui o que tiver de importante, assim fica mais fácil se locomover, certo? E por último, é algo para se lembrar sempre de mim.  
Tirou de um pequeno saquinho vermelho um colar dourado, o pingente era uma estrela.

- Lembre-se que tem um garoto a sua espera, e que quando crescer irá se casar com ele, capiche? – Tive que rir, mas acabei aceitando o presente, já que se eu não aceitasse ele teria uma crise de mimo, intencional claro.

- Você terá que sair escondida, meu pai arrumou um comprador para você. Já que diz que você é um animal raro, então. – Abriu a janela. – Já vi você saltar antes, consegue fugir mesmo sendo do terceiro andar?

- Claro. – sorri.

- Então,até mais. – Me abraçou- Não direi adeus pois sei que voltaremos a nos ver, boa sorte em seu caminho, garota sem nome.

E lá estava eu novamente, na estrada, Caspian havia me dado comida para guardar na bolsa, juntamente com água, o dinheiro eu recusei. Não aceitaria mesmo que quisesse.

- Hey menino, pra onde está indo? – Um homem passou com sua carroça.

- Para onde o vento me levar. – disse, Caspian havia me dito para esconder o cabelo, quem diria que daria certo.

- Ah, viajar é de fato uma maravilha! Quer carona? – sorri, pessoas boas ainda existiam afinal.

Dois dias inteiros se seguiram, e finalmente chegamos ao porto. Agradeci ao homem e desci de sua carroça, dando-lhe adeus.

Me senti maravilhada com o tamanho impressionante do oceano, era magnífico! Um azul titânico e profundo com tons esverdeados faziam ondas com uma espessura incrível enquanto a borda branca de espuma tombava para frente a onda quebrava. Corri para a areia, o vento forte fez com que eu segurasse minha touca enquanto corria, a areia rangia perante os sons de meus passos rápidos.

O céu era um mesclar de azul tempestuoso com o lilases das nuvens carregadas. Logo choveria, ainda assim eu estava completamente maravilhada, era tudo tão... Imenso, que por um instante esqueci completamente de todos os problemas que me assolavam.  
Me senti apenas mais um grão fino e pequeno de areia perante aquele universo de mistérios, tão mágico, tão... Eterno.

Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos, mas eu não me sentia triste. O que era aquilo então?

Eu não sei, nunca descobri, só sei que me sentei na areia e fiquei olhando aquele mar perfeito e imortal, enquanto sorrindo, chorava.

Uma voz me tirou de meus devaneios, e era de uma mulher.

- Menino saia daí, não tarda a chover! Onde está sua família? – Era uma mulher forte, gorda, olhos e cabelos escuros, era morena, mas não mulata. – Oh, o que foi? Está chorando?

Antes que eu respondesse ela me puxou pela mão e me abraçou.

- Está sozinho, pequenino? Venha, vou te levar até meu bar e te dar de comer, tudo bem? – ela sorriu, e me levou consigo.

Subimos para o cais e finalmente chegamos ao seu bar, era feito para marinheiros, muita bebida, comida, e espaço. Vários homens se estendiam nas mesas, bebendo alegremente enquanto contavam seus casos do mar para outros.

Ela me levou até um banco e pediu que eu sentasse, voltou trazendo um prato com comida quente, e um copo de suco.

- Vamos, coma. Não fique envergonhado. – sorriu, e eu acabei comendo, afinal a comida que Caspian havia me dado já acabara fazia um bom tempo, estava faminta.

- Não tem pais?

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Nem lar?

- Não...

- Quer ficar comigo e me ajudar a cuidar do bar? – sorriu carinhosamente, um convite um tanto inusitado.

- Perdão?

- Ora, eu sou uma mulher sozinha menino, preciso de ajuda para cuidar disso, e infelizmente meu marido morreu em um Naufrágio a muito tempo atrás, estou sozinha desde então. Que acha de me ajudar? – levou as mãos até a cintura, e me olhou com ansiedade pela resposta.

- Fechado. – respondi firme.

- É assim que se fala meu jovem! Qual seu nome?

-... John. – respondi rapidamente, foi o primeiro nome que me viera a mente.

- Muito bem John, me chamo Alessandra, sou espanhola, e este é o meu bar o "Puerto amore", seja bem vindo a minha tripulação de ajudantes!

Um ano havia se passado, estava feliz ajudando a senhora Alessandra, eu tinha comida de graça, cama, era livre pra ir e vir quando bem entendesse, me divertia na companhia dos marinheiros que me contavam diversas histórias, e estava juntando dinheiro.

Até que um dia um dos homens me chamou para viajar com seu navio. Era um capitão e se chamava Roberto, disse que eu possuía traços orientais e que provavelmente minha origem deveria ser no Japão ou China, depois de muito pensar, resolvi ir embora com ele, caso não encontrasse nada que me agradasse na jornada, ele me traria de volta a Alessandra.

Alessandra sabia sobre minha verdadeira sexualidade, mas me preveniu para deixar isso em segredo, isso facilitaria mais as coisas.

E depois de uma semana no porto, o navio pirata finalmente estava partindo, comigo em sua tripulação, e a direção era a minha origem, Japão.

* * *

Fim do capitulo dois.  
E então o que acharam? Eu adorei colocar o Caspian na história! Claro que ele surgiu enquanto eu escrevia, a idéia inicial era fazer uma menina mimada que queria a Yui como boneca, nada além.  
Mas um surto de loucura e inspiração me abalou e acabei escrevendo tudo isso, em menos de duas horas. Sinistro, né?  
Bem, como devem ter visto Yui ainda não chegou ao Japão, e ainda não se encontrou com o Shinsengumi, isso tardará um pouco, admito.  
Peço desculpas por tardar tanto a chegada do Japão e do Shinsengumi, mas preciso mostrar a história de Yui antes disso, não é mesmo?  
Bem, este foi um capitulo leve, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista. Espero que tenham gostado, até o pró kissesKeito-chan.


End file.
